Catboy And Owlette 2: Hurt and Forgiven
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: This is a sequel of Catboy And Owlette. Because of Cameron's teasing Connor snaps and says that he doesn't like amaya out loud but on purpose because he really hurt her feelings and now she was upset can! Can our favorite love birds go back being together again or Maybe not?


Catboy And Owlette 2: hurt and Forgiven

It all started that our young heroes are having recess at their school and a blue cat hero name connor was waiting for his friend amaya.

Connor:(Getting Impatient) What's taking amaya so long?

Cameron: What's the matter? Are you waiting for your girlfriend?

The rest of the kids laugh of cameron's question and make connor embarrassed but greg he was disappointed.

Connor: Cameron! Just stop with the teasing!

Cameron: But how should I? Connor and Amaya Sitting on a tree! K, I, S, S, I, N, G!

Their classmates laugh again and connor was boiled with anger and greg he was really nervous about what was going to happen...

Connor: JUST STOP IT CAMERON! AMAYA IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND SHE IS WEIRD ANNOYING AND OBSESSED WITH FLOSSY FLASH SO MUCH SHE CAN'T EVEN STUDY!

Kids: (Gasp)!

Connor stops and sees he's friends with a shocking look on their faces.

Connor: What do you guys looking at?

Greg: Connor I think amaya is right behind you…

Connor turn his head and see his friend amaya she was really shock about what she heard what connor said she broke down into tears but doesn't spoke a word she started to sob and walk away from the canteen.

Cameron and his classmates: Oohhhh! That was so harsh!

Greg put a hand on connor's shoulder.

Greg: It's okay connor… I hope amaya will forgive you sometime.

AT CONNOR'S HOUSE

Connor sat on his bed and felt guilty for hurting Amaya's feelings twice since that dinosaur joke and he sigh and grab his walkie-talkie to talk to amaya.

Connor: Amaya… I am so sorry that i-

Amaya: (Heard from the walkie-talkie) No! I don't want to speak with you anymore!

Greg: (Heard from the walkie-talkie) Guys! All of the flowers were stolen! If we found out who was behind this is in big trouble!

Amaya: (Heard from the walkie-talkie) yeah right big trouble as connor.

Greg: (Heard from the walkie-talkie) PJ masks we're on our way!

Trio: Into to the night to save the day!

LATER AT NIGHT

Narrator: Night in the city and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing your day!

Amaya presses her bracelet

Narrator: Amaya becomes…

Amaya becomes into her superhero self (Owlette)

Owlette: Owlette!

Connor presses his Bracelet

Narrator: Connor becomes…

Connor becomes his superhero self (Catboy)

Catboy: Catboy!

Greg presses his bracelet.

Narrator: Greg becomes…

Greg becomes his superhero self (Gekko)

Gekko: Gekko!

Our three heroes flew to their secret Headquarters.

Narrator and PJ masks: THE PJ MASKS!

Once that was done Owlette turn her head away from catboy still hurt from the things he had said about her.

Catboy: Owlette I am so sorry I didn't mean it…

Owlette: I don't care whatever you said! You hurt my feelings really bad! How should I forgive for you that? Hmph! (Turns her head away)

Gekko: I guess that we should take the gekko-mobile instead...

Gekko presses a button which leads to his HQ room the PJ masks went to the elevator tubes and went straight down to gekko's HQ room and went inside to the gekko-mobile and fasten their seatbelts and move on.

Few moments later with a Gekko symbol

While driving gekko notices his friend Owlette was so upset and realized that this is like the time when romeo steals the Pterodactyl and he decide to break the silence.

Gekko: Owlette what catboy said to you may be harsh but someone taking over the world is the big deal and you should just-

Owlette: Just what? He just saying that to me just to not be friend with me anymore?!

Gekko: That's not what he meant he-

Owlette: You know what? I don't want to talk any of you now!

And she turned her head away from Catboy's sight.

They saw night ninja and his ninjalinos with all of the stolen flowers they jump off the gekko mobile and confront them.

Catboy: Night ninja! What are you up to?!

Gekko: And why did you steal all of the flowers?!

Night Ninja: That's none of your business! Ninjalinos get them!

The Ninjalinos Throw sticky splats but the PJ masks Dodge every single throw but gekko was not lucky as he was trap by the sticky splats and catboy tries to help him but he was trap by the sticky splats too.

Night Ninja: This is easy that than I thought it would be… See you later PJ party poopers!

He and His ninjalinos flee from the scene.

Owlette appears to make sure there okay but she doesn't bother checking on catboy since she was still upset since this morning.

Gekko: Super Gekko Muscles!

Gekko uses his super strength to get himself unstuck from the sticky splats.

Catboy: Now get me unstuck!

Gekko tries to help him to get him unstuck but Owlette stop him.

Owlette: How about don't get him unstuck since he deserves it for hurting my feelings!

Catboy: But…

Owlette lifts gekko back to the gekko mobile and drop him on the passenger seat and sat at the driver's seat.

Owlette: Now C'mon let's not worry about catboy and move on our mission.

Catboy: But Owlette I am sorry! Please!

Owlette: Too Bad!

Owlette closes the Gekko mobile wingshield and drive off with catboy left behind.

Catboy: I must get myself unstuck and apologized to Owlette!

He realized that his tale is free and he uses his tale to get the sticky splats of his arms and legs and now he is free.

Catboy: Super cat speed!

Few moments later with a catboy symbol

While Owlette drives the gekko mobile and find Night Ninja and gekko was on a passenger seat.

Gekko: Owlette why did you left Catboy behind?

Owlette: Because he deserves it! And also it teaches him a lesson! I will never forgive that cat!

Gekko: Well but you have to talk to him!

Catboy: Hey guys!

They saw Catboy Keep up with them with his super cat speed.

Owlette: (Presses a button) Gekko-Mobile Camouflage!

The Gekko-Mobile Went invisible and Catboy can't see it!

Catboy: You got to be kidding me!

Few moments later with a Catboy Symbol!

The Invisible Gekko mobile Arrive Night Ninja's Location is in the football field the vehicle went visible and the 2 heroes jump off.

Night Ninja: Ah it's those PJ Party poopers again! But wait! Where is the cat?

Catboy Appears and sighs and runs to them.

Catboy: Super cat speed!

Catboy speed up circles around night ninja and his Ninjalinos to make a massive tornado and all of the flowers are floating into the air and he stopped causing Night ninja and his Ninjalinos and all of the stolen flowers fell Catboy catches Night Ninja and his minions while gekko catch the stolen flowers into safety and they did it!

Night Ninja: Aww it's not fair! C'mon Ninjalinos!

He and his minions left.

Catboy: We did it! We got the flowers back! Yeah!

And he notice Owlette was still upset.

Catboy: Owlette I am so sorry.

Owlette: That was the apology you could ever think of? You know catboy you're really annoying! I can't believe that you and I were love birds!

Catboy: But Owlette I was just snap-

Owlette: Snap to hurt me? That's what I thought!

Owlette flew away much to his dismay and it's over catboy loses his one friend but true love he started to break down tears and started crying. Gekko felt bad that two of his friends are not friends to each other anymore so he walked to the crying cat and gave him a hug.

Gekko: It's okay Catboy… I'm still your friend…

Catboy: (Crying) But…(Sobbing)… Owlette she…(Sobbing)… She won't forgive me! (Crying harder)

Gekko wanted to do something to get their friendship back together so an idea clicks into his head!

He let go of Catboy and grab some flowers I mean pink flowers and give it to catboy.

Gekko: Try giving her this.

Catboy: I don't know gekko… What if she doesn't accept it?

Gekko: She will you know she always accept gifts like these I mean…(Sigh) Catboy even Owlette doesn't forgive you, you still have to show her how truly sorry you are and you just have to try.

Catboy thought about it in a minute and he acts brave and grab the pink flowers.

Catboy: It's time to be a hero!

Few moments later with a catboy symbol again

Owlette was on top of a building and sat on a chimney the same chimney from the last time and she notice the gekko mobile pull over in front of her and the wingshield open only reveal to be catboy and with his hands behind his back Owlette turn her head away he sigh and slowly approach to her.

Catboy: look before you took off I want to say that what I say to you was so mean and harsh and I thought this stuff will help.

Catboy reveals the pink flowers he was holding and Owlette turn her head back to Catboy and she slowly grab the flowers and smell its cent.

Gekko:(Whispering) Now the song.

Catboy sigh and he started to sing…

Catboy:(Singing) Girl you're so Amazin , Girl you're so Amazin , Yeah!

Like suit that's tailor made! Baby I could wear you everyday!

All I want is you! You!

(I just thought I let you know)

I just thought I let you know

All I want is you!

(All I want is, All I want is, All I want is)

All I want is you!

SONG END

After the song Owlette was amaze by Catboy's Singing she ran up to him and they hugged each other and they kiss again. Gekko secretly laughs when he saw his friends kissing. The two broke the kiss and stare at eachother's face.

Catboy: Amaya I mean Owlette I am so sorry I was just so snapped at Cameron's teasing and he kept teasing us maybe if I don't fell in love with you he wouldn't want to tease us and none of this would've happen. I hope you forgive me.

Owlette: It's okay Catboy I forgive and I am so sorry I ditch you earlier it's just I want you to learn your lesson for hurting my feelings.

Catboy: That's okay I already learn my lesson now. And plus I have an idea to get Cameron to leave us alone.

Catboy And Owlette: PJ masks all shout hooray!

PJ Masks: Cause in the night we save the day!

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

It was recess time and all of the students are having eating their snacks in the canteen and Cameron started teasing Connor Again.

Cameron: What's wrong lover boy? Are you sad that you hurt your girlfriend's feelings yesterday?

He and his classmate all like Wooohhh! Until then the door burst open only reveal to Amaya with an angry look on her face.

Amaya: Connor!

Cameron and his friends: Wooohh!

Amaya angrily approach to him.

Amaya: I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU SAID THOSE THINGS TO ME YESTERDAY! AAARRRGGGHH!

And she gives Connor a painful slap on the cheek and almost makes him want to cry and the other kids including Cameron felt Cringe about this.

Amaya: YOU ARE WEIRD ANNOYING AND YOU'RE OBSSESED WITH MASTER FANG THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN STUDY!

She angrily walks away.

Cameron: Connor I am so sorry… I just thought that you and amaya are all lovely and all that but it turns out I was wrong please forgive me Connor.

Connor: It's okay Cameron. It's okay.

Cameron and his friends left Connor secretly went to the door and where Amaya left and she saw amaya and greg with happy looks on their faces.

Amaya: Now that's how you stop the teasing!

Connor: Good thing we get Cameron off our backs!

Greg: Yeah but atleast that your secrets are safe with me!

Amaya:(Raises her Eyebrow) Are you sure?

Greg:(Nodded his head) Yes!

THE END


End file.
